Fire meet Gasoline
by Lulu La Creuvette
Summary: La canicule frappe Ikebukuro et Izaya cherche un moyen de se distraire. Par chance, il tombe sur son petit Shizuo. Lorsque les corps et les esprits s'échauffent, l'ambiance peut vite devenir électrique. L'orage n'est pas très loin.
Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis très heureuse de retrouver notre charmante communauté de fanfictionneurs, ça m'avait drôlement manqué ! Récemment, j'ai découvert l'anime **Durarara!** et je dois dire que je suis totalement tombée amoureuse de l'histoire (Shizuo), de l'animation (Shizuo), de l'ambiance (Shizuo), de la musique (Shizuo), des personnages (Shizuo), de Shizuo (SHIZUO) et, bien évidemment, je ne pouvais pas passer à travers la Shizaya mania, ça passera peut être (ou pas), mais en tout cas, pour l'instant, je ne jure que par ce couple. Bref ! Tout ça pour dire que je me suis amusée à écrire un petit OS sur nos deux malades mentaux préférés que je partage ici en espérant que ça vous plaira !

/!\ Attention, cette fanfiction peut contenir des scènes de **sexe** et de **fluff** particulièrement intense (sachant que j'ai essayer de limiter pour le second parce que bon, on risque le OC, mais je suis une grande romantique, j'y peut rien...) /!\

 **Fire meet Gasoline**

* * *

 _"C'est dangereux de tomber amoureux,_

 _Mais je veux brûler avec toi ce soir._

 _Blesse moi._

 _Tous les deux,_

 _Nous sommes sûr de notre désir_

 _Le plaisir est douleur et feu_

 _Brûle moi."_

* * *

Il faisait chaud à Ikebukuro, l'air était presque irrespirable et le soleil tapait si fort que la chaussée se déformait lorsqu'on l'observait de loin. Le jeune informateur profitait de ce temps magnifique pour se ballader dans les rues de sa ville chérie. La canicule aurait pu l'effrayer, lui qui portait en permanence son manteau à fourrure (qu'il avait d'ailleurs abandonné pour l'occasion, il n'était pas fou) mais il appréciait le calme des rues. La population avait migré en masse vers les côtes pour les vacances d'été et la ville devenait moins animée. Il aurait pu suivre ces humains pour observer leur aires insouciants, profitant de la mer et du sable fin comme si ça ne finirait jamais mais il avait préféré rester à Ikebukuro.

Lui, ne voyait pas l'intérêt de partir en vacance. Il aimait son travail, il s'amusait tous les jours comme un petit fou, il n'avait pas besoin de prendre du temps pour se détendre. Se détendre, c'est ennuyant et il n'y a rien qui faisait plus peur à Izaya Orihara que l'ennui. Enfin peut être la mort. Mais là, il ne pensait pas à ça. S'il était resté, c'est qu'il savait que certaines personnes avait décidé de rester aussi. Enfin, une personne en particulier.

Shizuo descendait les marches de son immeuble et remonta la rue pour atteindre la superette. Rien que le trajet le fatiguait déjà, la chaleur l'accablait comme un gros lion dans la savane. Il n'avait qu'une envie : s'allonger chez lui, à même le sol, en face d'un ventilateur. Mais avant il devait faire quelque course pour subsister pendant la semaine. Après, il ne sortirait plus. Celty et Shinra lui avaient proposé de les accompagner, avec quelques autres de leurs amis, sur la côte où ils avaient loué un petit bungalow très agréable mais il avait refusé, prétextant détester la plage. Enfait, il ne détestait pas uniquement la plage, il détestait la canicule, il détestait avoir chaud et il détestait transpirer. Shizuo détestait l'été, alors il restait cloitré chez lui à soufflé comme un boeuf, attendant que la saison se passe.

C'est pourquoi il lui fallait des provisions pour son hibernation (oui, les marmottes hibernent en hiver, Shizo hiberne en été, c'est comme ça). Malheureusement, sa tenue de barman bien que légère, attirait la chaleur et le temps de remonter jusqu'au magasin, il était déjà en eaux. Il grogna en serrant les points et entra dans la boutique, appréciant la fraîcheur de celle-ci. Il aurait pu rester des heures planté dans le rayon frai mais il fallait tout de même qu'il rentre, il sera surement mieux là bas, en caleçon en companie de son fidèle ventilateur. Il s'empara d'au moins six baques de glace aux parfums différents et se rendit en caisse pour payer ses articles. Il s'apprêtait à affronter l'étouffante chaleur du dehors lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux rougeoyant de Izaya.

Le jeune informateur d'Ikebukuro était allé se ballader du côté de chez sa némésis dans l'espoir de le croiser et déclancher une bagarre. Il avait été fort déçu de voir que tous les volets étaient fermés chez le décoloré et qu'il n'y avait aucune réponse lorsqu'on pressait la sonnette (il avait testé, juste pour voir). Il s'était dit qu'il avait peut être décidé finalement de se joindre au petit groupe de Shinra pour quitter la ville quelque temps.

"Pff, quel lâcheur ! Avec qui vais-je m'amuser maintenant ?!"

Il avait remonté la rue pour rejoindre le centre ville lorsqu'un immense bonhomme portant le noeud papillon avait attiré son attention. Personne ne portait le noeud papillon comme son Shizu-chan ! Ce dernier était en train de faire ses emplettes. "Quelle chance !" avait-il pensé. Il s'était donc installé contre un poteau et avait attendu patiemment que son regard croise celui de l'autre jeune homme. Lorsque ce fut fait, le visage de Shizuo passa par plusieurs expressions. Il eut un éclaire de surprise, puis presque instinctivement ses traits se changèrent en une moue colérique. Mais au lieu de rester dans cet état, ils changèrent à nouveau en une expression de réflexion puis pour finir ils se figèrent en un sentiment de désintéret total. Izaya fut surpris puis vexé lorsque le faux blond passa devant lui sans le calculer. Il avait pris une insolation ou quoi ?

"- Hey ! Shizu-chan ! Heureux de te voire ! Lança-t-il pour attirer son attention,

\- Laisses moi, puce. Il fait trop chaud pour que je te cours après.

\- Vraiment ? L'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro, terrasser par la chaleur ! Quel pitoyable spectacle..."

Le susnommé se stoppa, serrant les poings. L'autre ria, constatant son petit effet avec plaisir.

"- Ne me cherche pas, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- Justement ! S'écria le petit brun avec un grand sourire

\- Vas jouer ailleurs Izaya ! S'emporta Shizuo

\- Viens jouer avec moi... Répondit l'autre en sortant son canif de sa poche et en le pointant vers lui

\- IZAAAAYAAAAAAAAA !"

Il s'était définitivement emporter. Shizuo était tellement prévisible... Et imprévisible à la fois, pensa Izaya en évitant une poubelle lançée à son égard. Il arrivait toujours à découvrire ses plans, on ne sait comment, et il faisait toujours tout foirer alors qu'Izaya avait tout organisé pour que cela se passe bien. Ah, si seulement il pouvait claquer.

De son côté, Shizuo était hors de lui et ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'exploser sa sale face de puce qui le narguait sans cesse. Il ne pensait plus à ses glaces qui devaient déjà être revenues à l'état liquide, il ne pensait plus à son confortable chez lui, à son ventilateur chéri. Il n'avait qu'un objectif, attraper ce sal rat. Ce dernier fuyait de nouveau dans les rues d'Ikebukuro pour lui échapper. C'était comme vivre tous les jours la même journée. Il se demanda si ça s'arrêterait, s'il se lasserait de ces courses poursuites, s'il serait triste si cela arrivait. Est-ce qu'il lui manquerait quelque chose ? Surement pas. Il pourrait enfin commencer à vivre. Mais pour ça, il fallait que cette créature du démon quitte sa ville et n'y remette jamais les pieds.

"- Reviens ici, enfoiré !

\- Viens me chercher, Shizu-chan !

\- Je vais te frapper tellement fort que tes soeurs auront du mal à te reconnaître !

\- Pour ça, il faudrait que tu m'attrape !" Lança Izaya en envoyant un baiser volant à sa némésis.

Le plus grand s'arrêta pour arracher un lampadaire et le jetta de toute ses forces sur sa proie qui l'évita d'une jolie pirouette. Il se retourna et lança plusieurs de ses couteaux que le blond évita à son tour. Shizuo accélera d'un coup, arrivant à saisir le T-shirt noir de l'informateur, qui fut si surpris qu'il ne se débatit pas tout de suite. Lorsqu'il réalisa, il le mitrailla de coup de pied dans les tibias, ce qui n'eut absolument aucun effet.

"Je t'ai eu..." Murmura Shizuo comme s'il était lui même surpris.

L'autre fulmina et se débatit plus fort, saisissant les mains de son ennemi pour le griffer et le faire lâcher prise. L'autre le contemplait, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir en faire. Le frapper était un choix très intéressant, mais il pouvait aussi lui mettre la tête dans le mur ou dans la fontaine pour le noyer. Ahh, tant de possibilité qu'il avait du mal à se décider. Malheureusement, cette réflexion profonde le détourna de sa cible qui en profitant pour frapper... là où ça fait mal. Le grand blond s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon, lâchant le brun au passage, se tenant les parties en serrant les dents. L'autre le regarda, littéralement mort de rire.

"- Tss... T-t'es vraiment une salope-...hngg... c'est un coup bas...!

\- Tout est bon pour avoir le dessus ! Tu crois que c'est juste de te battre contre moi avec ta force herculéenne ? Je ne cris pas à la triche, moi !

\- C'est toi qui cherche la bagarre ! S'insurgea Shizuo en reprenant ses esprits

\- Oui peut être !" S'exclama Izaya en éclatant de rire.

Le faux blond se releva difficilement et tenta une nouvelle offensive, l'autre l'évita, le poussa à nouveau à terre et s'assit sur lui avec un regard plein de désinvolture. La chaleur était à son paroxisme, ils étaient tous les deux en sueurs et essoufflé, ils avaient chaud et étaient épuisés. Quelques nouveaux échanges de coups, Shizuo encore affaibli par la douleur dans son bas ventre avait du mal à prendre le dessus et Izaya jouait au rodéo sur lui, ce qui accentuait son agaçement. Il réussit à le saisir par le col et l'ammena à son visage pour lui mettre un coup de boule.

"- Aïe ! Tu as la tête dur, sal monstre !

\- Tu vas la fermer, oui ?! Tu es vraiment insupportable !"

Izaya lui tira la langue. Soudain ils sentirent de grosse goutte commencer à tomber. Elles étaient épaisse et lourde. Une grosse pluie d'orage. En quelque seconde, tout se retrouva trempé, même eux. Le choc thermique fut si intense que Shizuo lâcha le brun.

"- Wooaaah ! S'écria ce dernier et regardant vers le ciel. Les nuages sont vraiment super noirs ! Il faisait tellement chaud, ça devait arriver.

\- Ca fait du bien..." Murmura Shizuo, dont la température corporelle était revenue à la normale.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, s'apprêtant à remettre ça quand la pluie laissa place à de gros grelons.

"- Ouch !

\- Merde ! C'est pas vrai !"

Ils filèrent se mettre à l'abrit sous le préau d'un des bâtiments environnant. Ils s'appuyèrent contre le mur en silence et observèrent les éléments se déchaîner.

"- Quel temps bizarre... Finit par dire Izaya, pour briser le silence.

\- On en est là ? A parler de la pluie et du beau temps ?

\- Rooh t'es chiant... comme la pluie ! Ahah !"

Le blond jeta un regard désabusé à son ennemi qui se tû. Un ange passa et le petit brun finit par se laisser glisser sur le sol, se recroquevillant. Il passa ses mains le long de ses bras pour essayer de se réchauffer. Le changement brutal de température et ses vêtements mouillé le firent greloter. L'autre le rejoint dans sa position assise. Il ferma sa tête en posant sa tête contre le mur derrière lui.

"- J'ai froid...

\- M'en fou.

\- Ohh ! Tu es si méchant, Shizu-chan !" S'insurgea Izaya avec une moue faussement boudeuse.

Shizu-chan l'ignora et sortit ses écouteurs pour ne plus entendre la puce agaçante. Cette dernière le regarda faire avec intéret. Lorsque la musique se lança, il soupira d'aise. La pluie tombait bruyamment sur les toits, alternant grosses gouttes avec grêle glacée. Izaya, à ses côtés, s'était calmé et tentait vainement de se réchauffer. La pluie durait et durait... Il était trop loin de chez lui pour rentrer sous cette pluie torrentielle et puis il devait bien s'avouer que cette situation étrange lui plaisait. Enfin, lui plaire était un bien grand mot. Disons qu'elle ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Shizuo.

\- Je t'entends pas. Fit l'autre en détournant les yeux.

\- Si tu m'entends pas, tu devrais pas pouvoir savoir que je t'ai parler, crétin.

\- Je vois tes lèvres bouger, imbécile.

\- Allez, fais moi écouter !" S'exclama-t-il en tirant un écouteur de l'oreille de son propriétaire.

Ce dernier ne broncha pas, il avait un coup de barre monumentale. Le plus jeune glissa le petit engin au creux de son oreille et commença à percevoir la mélodie. Il s'était toujours demander quelle genre de musique pouvait bien aimer cette grosse brute de Shizuo. Il s'était mit d'accord avec lui même pour dire qu'il ne pouvait pas écouter de musique parce qu'il n'était pas capable d'apprécier cette merveilleuse création humaine. Mais aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte que non seulement il s'était trompé mais qu'en plus ils avaient les mêmes goûts. Il n'était pas vraiment difficile lorsqu'il s'agissait de musique, tant que ça le faisait frissonner, il prenait.

"- J'adore cette musique. Murmura-t-il.

\- Moi aussi."

Le silence se fit de nouveau entre eux, les notes raisonnant dans leurs oreilles. Shizuo avait fermé les yeux et Izaya tremblait un peu, toujours incapable de se réchauffer. Le blond, agaçé par les vibrations constantes de son compagnon, se tourna vers lui pour lui signifier. Mais lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur lui, il perdit toute colère. Izaya avait rammener ses genoux contre lui et les avait entouré de ses bras, il claquait des dents et frissonait beaucoup. L'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro décida de faire un pas vers celui qui, pourtant, lui avait toujours inspiré le plus profond des dégoûts. Il passa sa main dans son dos et l'approcha de lui, de manière à partager sa chaleur corporelle.

Lorsqu'Izaya sentit cette grande main l'enserrer, il s'apprêtait à attraper son canif dans sa poche. Mais lorsqu'il comprit que Shizuo ne lui voulait pas de mal, il se détendit et laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de sa némésis. Il avait beau être trempé, le corps du blond dégageait une certaine chaleur sur laquelle il n'allait certainement pas cracher. Il regrettait son manteau en fourrure. Mais il se satisfaisait tout de même de cette chaleur inhabituelle. Cette chaleur humaine.

La musique changea. Shizuo fredonna la mélodie. Izaya inspira et chanta les paroles.

" - _It's dangerous... to fall in love, but I... wanna to burn with you tonight ooh Hurt me..._

\- _There's two of use... We're bristiling with desire... The pleasure's pain and fire burn me..._ Reprit le blond.

\- _So come on take you on, take you on, I ache fire, ache for us, why don't you come, don't you come a little closer..._ "

Shizuo se rapprocha, resserrant sa prise sur l'épaule du brun. Ce dernier se mis à chanter le refrain

"- _Flame you came from me, fire meet gasoline, fire meet gasoline, I'm burning alive..._

\- _I can barely breathe, when you're here loving me, fire meet gasoline, fire meet gasoline..._

\- _Burn with me tonight..._

\- Cette chanson m'a toujours fait pensé à toi, c'est drôle que tu l'aime. Murmura Shizuo.

\- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! S'insurgea le brun avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je veux dire... L'idée du feu et de l'essence. J'imagine que je suis le feu et toi...

 _\- Gasoline..._ "

La pluie continuait de tomber sur Ikebukuro et les deux plus grands ennemis de cette grande ville regardaient le ciel pleurer, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Shizuo remarquant qu'Izaya continuait à frissonner malgré lui et qu'il commençait aussi à avoir froid éteignit la musique et se releva.

"- Où tu vas ? Demanda l'autre.

\- Je rentre, je caille.

\- Et tu vas me laisser là ? Tout seul et grelottant ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à rentrer chez toi.

\- Il pleut trop et c'est trop loin !"

Le blond soupira.

"- Bon, viens avec moi. Murmura-t-il, résigné.

\- Ahh ! Chouette ! Je vais enfin visiter ta forteresse de solitude !

\- T'emballe pas, c'est juste le temps que la pluie se calme, tu resteras dans le salon.

\- C'est déjà ça !"

Rien n'entamait la bonne humeur du brun, il était une vrai pile électrique, avec un goût prononcé pour les affaires malhonnêtes qui plus est, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien le personnage.

"- Il va falloir courire... Dit-il regardant les flaques au sol.

\- Ca va, je pense que tu sais faire ça."

Izaya lui lança un franc sourire et lui saisit la main.

"Alors ne reste pas à la traine."

Et il le tira avec lui dans sa course. Ils coururent à en perdre halaine sans se lâcher la main, descendant la rue vers l'appartement du blond. En repassant devant la superette, Shizuo eut une vague pensé pour ses courses laissées à l'abandon. Il avait complétement oublié ce qu'il était en train de faire au moment où il avait croisé Izaya et c'était toujours comme ça. Il laissait Tom au beau milieu d'un boulot, il abandonnait une conversation fort intéressante avec Celty, tout ça pour quoi ? Pour courire après cette maudite puce qu'il était entrain de rammener chez lui en ce moment même. Il était de notoriété publique que Shizuo et la logique, ça faisait deux. Voir trois. Mais là, il commençait vraiment à douter de sa santé mentale. Etait-il masochiste au point d'en apprécier finalement la présence de son torsionnaire ? Plus il le regardait courire devant lui, plus son esprit s'embrumait.

La pluie tombait toujours avec la même intensité et ses cheveux humides gouttaient devant ses yeux, lui brouillant la vue. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés devant la porte d'entré que Shizuo s'empressa d'ouvrir. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils poussèrent un même soupire de soulagement. Le blond alluma la lumière, bien qu'il n'était que dix-huit heure, il faisait très sombre à cause de l'orage. Izaya eut donc le loisir de découvrire la pièce dans laquelle vivait sa némésis. Ce n'était pas très grand et c'était un peu en désordre mais c'était joliement décorer. Il soupsonna Celty et Shinra de lui avoir offert la plus part des bibelots accrochés au mur ou sur les étagères. C'était une petite pièce composée d'une cuisinette, d'une table et trois chaise, d'un canapé-lit et d'une grosse télé à côté de laquelle il y avait une console, quelque jeux et plusieurs manettes en morçeau.

"- Tu joues au jeu vidéo ?

\- Pas trop, ça me met en colère.

\- Je vois ça..."

Izaya continua à détailler le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. De grosses gouttes coulaient le long de son visage, il fallait qu'il essort ses cheveux et ses vêtements.

"- Je peux emprunter ta salle de bain ? Demanda-t-il en tirant un peu sur son t-shirt complétement trempé.

\- Ouais, c'est la porte au fond." Montra Shizuo en mettant de l'eau à bouillir.

Le brun entra dans la petite pièce qui sentait l'humidité et le déodorant bon marché.

"Tss, une vraie piaule de célibataire." Murmura-t-il en enjambant une serviette mouillée au sol.

Izaya tenta d'essorer un maximum ses habits mais il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Il retira son haut et retourna dans la pièce principale.

"Dis Shizu-chan, je ne veux pas abuser de ton hospitalité mais est-ce que tu aurais un sweat à me prêter ? Demanda-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Juste le temps que mes vêtements soient secs."

Shizuo avait enfilé une autre chemise qu'il n'avait fermé qu'à moitier et un pantalon noir, il n'avait pas remis son noeud papillon ni son veston. Il regarda un instant le brun torse nu, pensif. Il n'allait pas lui prêter les vêtements que Kusuka lui avait offert.

"- Il doit me rester un vieu t-shirt...

\- Ah, trop aimable. Répondit l'autre, cynique.

\- Tu préfère rester à demi-nu ?

\- Ca ne me dérange pas. C'est pour toi, je ne voudrais pas te troubler...

\- C'est ta stupidité qui me trouble. Cracha-t-il en lui jetant une serviette propre à la figure. Je vais essayer de te trouver un truc à enfiler."

Il ouvrit un placard en désordre tendis que le brun frottait sa tête avec la serviette pour sècher ses cheveux, il fouilla un moment dedans. Il ressortit victorieux avec un t-shirt à la main. Il était gris, même s'il avait dû être blanc à une époque, dessus, il y avait un graffiti à la mode d'il y a au moins dix ans, ça devait être quelque chose qu'il portait lorsqu'il était encore au collège. Cela fit sourire Izaya.

"- Ca risque d'être un peu grand... Constata-t-il en lui tendant.

\- Pas grave, c'est temporaire." Répondit Izaya en l'enfilant.

Ils se regardèrent un instant. La situation était tellement inhabituelle, ils passaient leur vie à se battre tous les deux sans prendre le temps de discuter. Alors parler de tout et de rien, de la pluie, de leur vie, leur faisait une drôle d'impression. Bien qu'à l'heure actuelle ils ne parlaient pas vraiment, ils restaient là, à s'observer. La journée avait été longue. Soudain la bouilloire poussa un long sifflement.

"- Ah... Le thé est prêt.

Hm..."

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et sirotèrent leur boisson sans rien dire. Vraiment, la situation était trop inédite.

"Tu devrais enlever ton pantalon."

La phrase prononcée par Shizuo jeta un malaise sur la dyade. Izaya écarquilla les yeux.

"- Euh...

\- Je-...! Je veux dire qu'il est encore mouillé, tu vas foutre de la flotte partout et tu ne vas pas réussir à te réchauffer."

Un ange passa et le brun éclata de rire. Comment avait-il pu penser à autre chose ? Ce n'était pas le genre du blond. Enfin il ne l'avait jamais imaginer comme un grand séducteur. Mais après il n'avait jamais pensé que Shizuo aimait écouter de la musique et il s'était trompé. Il se leva et baissa son pantalon qu'il alla étendre à côté de son haut et des habits du décoloré. Il revint s'assoire en caleçon, avec la chaire de poule. Il frissonna.

"- Bois ton thé, ça va te réchauffer.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru frileux...

\- Ah ?

\- Quoi que ! Tu attends qu'il fasse trente degrés pour enlever ta veste immonde, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était parce que tu craignais le froid. Je pensais que c'était parce que tu cachais des trucs sur toi.

\- Tu réfléchis trop ! Si tu arrêtais de penser à moi tout le temps, tu serais peut être moins enthousiaste à chaque fois que tu me vois..." Ironisa Izaya en rigolant et en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

Le blond ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas la force de s'énerver. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre, le vent tambourinait au carreau et la pluie tombait toujours à torrent. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire tous les deux ? A chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble ils se battaient et là, ils devaient cohabiter pendant plusieurs heures. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment gérer ce genre de situation. L'autre semblait apprécier cet instant de répit, buvant calmement sa boisson et passant de temps en temps sa main des sa chevelure ébène, l'air pensif.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

\- Je sais pas.

\- Tu as des films ? On pourrait regarder la télévision ?

\- On pourrait.

\- Ou on pourrait discuter.

\- On pourrait.

\- Ou on pourrait prendre feu ce soir...

\- _Fire meet gasoline..._ " Freudonna le blond.

Ils échangèrent un vrai sourire pour la première fois de leur vie. Shizuo se leva et alla s'assoire sur le canapé, suivit d'Izaya qui vain s'assoire sur ses genoux face à lui, passant ses bras autours de son cou, glissant une de ses mains dans les cheveux décolorés presque bouclés. Shizuo ne broncha pas, il se contenta de ne pas bouger et de fixer sa némésis dans les yeux.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu pense être en train de faire, puce ?

\- Rien de mal, Shizu-chan... Je cherche juste un peu de chaleur. Chuchotta-t-il en frottant son nez contre le sien.

\- Tss...

\- J'aime quand tu m'appelle "puce"... Avoua-t-il à mi-mots.

\- Et moi je déteste que tu m'appelle "Shizu-chan".

\- Tu n'es jamais satisfait !

\- J'aime quand tu te tais."

Et sur ces mots, il posa ses lèvres sur celle du brun. Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recule mais un bras puissant entoura sa taille, avortant toute tentative de fuite. Il n'avait d'autre échapatoire que les lèvres fines de sa némésis. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, passant sa langue sur la bouche obstinément close d'Izaya. Il rouvrit les paupières, interrogeant le brun du regard.

"- Je ne suis pas un mec facile ! S'indigna-t-il.

\- Je sais, tu es particulièrement compliqué... Tu me fais perdre patience..."

La voix de Shizuo était plus grave, le jeune homme frissonna. Depuis quand était-il aussi sexy ? Ses yeux marron chocolat le dévisageaient, il se mordit la lèvre distraitement, donnant à Izaya envie de faire pareille. Il l'embrassa, du bout des lèvres tout d'abord puis recommença encore et encore. Il jouait avec ses nerfs, attisant sa fougue. Mais comme tout le monde le sait, Shizuo n'était pas réputé pour sa patience. Il l'attrapa et le jeta sur le canapé, puis il fondit sur lui, comme pour le dévorer. Il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau qui lui était accessible.

" _Nn... Shi-...zu-chan..._ "

Il lui mordit l'épaule, ses mains s'affairant à relever le t-shirt de l'autre, passant ses mains le long de son corps. Celui-ci était recouvert de miliard de frisson que Shizuo appréciait un peu plus à chaque fois. Il retourna embrasser sa gorge tout en hautant son haut. Izaya, sous lui, ondula doucement pour que leur hanches se rencontrent.

"- Et tu dis que tu n'es pas un mec facile ? Une vraie petite trainée...

\- Tais toi..."

Se disant, le brun poussa le plus grand pour se placer sur lui. Le tonnerre gronda et un éclaire déchira le ciel, éclairant la pièce d'une lumière blanchâtre étrange. Shizuo avait sursauté, ce qui avait fait sourire Izaya, affairé à défaire la ceinture du blond. Un nouvel éclaire et tout l'appartement se retrouva plongé dans l'obscurité.

"- Ooh merde ! S'emporta le propriétaire des lieux en se redressant sur le canapé.

\- Shh... C'est pas grave, on est dans l'ambiance comme ça..." Chuchotta son compagnon en allant mordiller son oreille.

Un flash blanc éclaira la scène, les deux jeunes hommes se contemplèrent l'espace d'une demi-seconde. S'en suivit de longues étreintes langoureuses. Izaya tira Shizuo vers lui, saisissant sa tête entre ses deux mains pour approfondire les baisers brûlants qu'ils échangaient. Le blond se laissait mener à la baguette, complétement hypnotisé, incapable de résister. Son corps réagissait tout seul, il avait envie, pourquoi résister ? Ils se roulaient dans le canapé, comme emporter dans une transe, qui finit par avoir raison d'eux. Izaya dérapa et tomba sur le sol.

"Oups..."

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Shizuo se leva pour aider son compagnon à se relever puis il déplia le lit.

"- Oh, tu m'invites dans tes draps ? Tu fais le choses en grand pour moi !

\- J'aimerais bien être à l'aise quand je te-...

\- Quand tu me...?

\- Je ne te dis pas, je ne voudrais pas gâcher la surprise...

\- Il n'y a aucun suspens sur tes intentions à mon égare." Dit-il en posant sa main sur l'entre-jambe de l'autre.

Ce dernier frissonna et saisit Izaya par les épaules pour le plaquer contre le matelat. Il laissa ça et là des petites morçures et autres marques rouges fortement reconnaissable. Il arriva au nombril, succotant la peau fine des hanches, ses mains faisant glisser le seul tissus qui séparait Izaya de la nudité totale le long de ses cuisses. Le brun avait posé sa main sur ses lèvres et se mordit la langue. Il était bien trop excité, cette situation était trop excitante. Il avait eut tellement peur de s'ennuyer quand Shinra lui avait annoncé son départ avec Celty et les autres, le médecin illégale l'avait rassuré en disant que s'il se sentait seul, il pourrait toujours aller chercher des noises à son ennemi naturel.

"Mais tu devrais apprendre à le connaître, toi qui aime les être humains sous toutes leurs formes. Shizuo est l'une des personne les plus humaines que je connaisse !"

Il avait bien évidemment pensé que Shizuo n'était qu'un monstre dénué de toute humanité. Mais là, allonger dans son lit, réprimant les frissons que lui provoquait la langue du "monstre" sur son corps, il sentait qu'il s'était tellement fourvoyer à son propos qu'il aurait presque envie de lui faire des excuses. Je dis bien presque parce qu'Izaya reste Izaya. Mais il était piqué d'une toute nouvelle curiosité à son égard. Etait-ce un comportement uniquement animal ou avait-il conscience de ce qu'il faisait ? Etait-il, comme lui-même, écrasé par toutes ces nouvelles questions ? A quoi pensait-il alors qu'il posait sa langue brûlante sur son sexe ?

"Nnhg...!"

Shizuo avait arrêté de penser depuis un bon moment. C'était un trop grand paradoxe pour que son esprit tienne le coup. Le conflit entre son envie et sa morale serait trop fort, ça le consumerait entièrement. Il serait toujours temps de regretter après. C'est ce qu'il faisait toujours, agir avant de réfléchir, il n'en était pas mort. Après, il fallait qu'il assume ses actes et ce qu'il était en train de faire allait certainement avoir des conséquences qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter. Mais sur le moment, il n'avait pas envie de craindre le futur. Il y avait Izaya, il était là, offert. Il était hors de question de le laisser s'enfuire. Il se releva de son ouvrage pour mordre une cuisse immaculée.

"- _Ahh..._

\- Tu es prêt ? Demanda Shizuo en glissant un doigt humide vers son intimité.

 _\- Mmmh..._ " Accieça le brun.

Malgré l'obscurité, le blond devina que la couleur des joues de son partenaire devait se rapprocher du rouge cramoisie d'une bonne tomate bien mûre. Il décida de ne pas lui lancer de remarque tout au long de l'acte, Izaya avait mis de côté sa fierté pour lui, il acceptait d'abaisser ses défences et de laisser Shizuo voire cette part de lui si intime et personnelle. Il n'était pas cruel au point de l'attaquer dans ce moment de vulnérabilité. Et puis au final, lui aussi allait bien devoir se mettre à nu à un moment. Littéralement.

Il hauta doucement son caleçon, libérant son sexe douloureusement tendu. Un éclair illumina la pièce une nouvelle fois, Izaya écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. Le blond était très bien bâtit. C'était logique, vu sa taille, il s'était attendu à ne pas être déçu mais là, il se demandait simplement s'il allait survivre à ça. Il trembla légèrement lorsque l'autre vaint tapoter son entré avec son énorme engin.

"- Essaie de te détendre... Souffla Shizuo.

\- J-je suis pas sur que...

\- Le plus dur c'est la pénétration... après je te promet que tu ne le regretteras pas." Fit la voix rauque et haletante de son amant.

Le brun eut un gémissement d'appréhention quand il sentit le membre massif s'introduire en lui, il fit le maximum pour se détendre mais son intérieur n'était clairement pas adapté à la venue d'un si imposant visiteur. Il s'agrippa aux épaules de son amant qui passa sa langue le long de sa carotide, avançant petit à petit, le plus doucement possible. Il savait que s'il ne prenait pas de précaution, Izaya allait souffrir d'une manière inimaginable, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Il voulait lui faire du mal, mais pas comme ça, pas de manière si basse et si vile.

Lorsqu'il fut au plus profond de lui, il passa ses mains le long du corps au dessous de lui pour le détendre. Ils restèrent immobiles durant un long moment, bercés par le vent, le tonnerre et les gémissements de douleur d'Izaya.

"- Ahh...! C'est... trop douloureux...

\- Sshh... respire, ça va passer... Chuchotta Shizuo en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- _Nnh... Shizuoooou... Je t'en priiiis..._ "

Sa voix avait pris une nouvelle intonation, annonçant le début des réjouissances. La douleur du brun disparaissait petit à petit, donnant le feu vert à Shizuo, qui se contenait depuis maintenant trop longtemps. Il commença à donner des coups de rein léger, pour tester la résistance de son amant qui se cambra un peu pour mieux le sentir.

"- _Ahh... Ouh... Shi-..._

 _\- Mmmh... putain...!"_

A mesure que Shizuo accélerait, le brun perdait un peu plus la tête, envahit par des vagues de chaleur au creux de ses reins, il se perdait en gémissements et cris de plaisir, cherchant une prise dans les draps pour s'agripper. Il finit pas tomber sur les mains de son partenaire qui plaquèrent les siennes contre le matelas. Ses hanches puissante accélerait et décélerait, le membre qui paraissait si inadapté au départ semblait désormais avoir trouvé sa place en ce bas monde, comme s'il avait été destiné à se trouver là.

Dehors l'orage grondait toujours et s'unissait à leur voix qui résonnaient dans la pièce. Leurs hanches s'entrechoquaient et rien au monde n'aurait pu les arrêter à part la jouissance, qui dans un dernier éclaire, illumina leur visage avant qu'un calme plat ne s'installe.

Izaya s'enroula dans la couverture, observant les dernières gouttes de la tempette s'écraser sur les vitres. Il frissonna. Depuis la coupure, le chauffage s'était arrêté. Il ne s'en était pas forcément rendu compte à cause de l'activité qu'il avait eut plus tôt dans la soirée mais maintenant, il avait de nouveau froid. Shizuo grogna en donnant un coup dans le boitier des plombs, ce qui fit sortir le brun de ses pensées.

"Fait chier. Ca doit être un problème de ligne... Désolé, on va avoir du mal à se réchauffer." Murmura le blond.

Izaya se dirigea vers le lit et s'y étendit.

"- Viens... Appela-t-il, voyant l'autre immobile.

\- O-ouais... Répondit-il, s'exécutant.

\- C'est quand même fou qu'on ait ces températures en juillet... Ronchonna le brun en se blotissant contre son amant.

\- La chaleur va revenir. Et puis si tu as trop froid, on peut en produire nous même, de la chaleur. Lança Shizuo avec un sourire.

\- C'est vrai... Je ne pensais pas qu'on était capable de ça, toi et moi.

\- Mmh...

\- Le feu et l'essence...

\- _Fire meet Gasoline..._ " Freudonna-t-il en glissant son nez dans sa nuque.

FIN

* * *

Chanson : Sia - Fire meet Gasoline

Ahhh j'adore Sia, elle a une voix exceptionelle et ses textes, my god ! Bref, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires ! A très bientôt :)


End file.
